godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha-King Ghidorah
Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora?) is a mechanically modified kaiju that appeared in the 1991 film ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. He has a futuristic technical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah also appeared in Godzilla Island except the only difference is that he lacks gold paint on the front of the wings & their all silver/gray & that he has 3 mechanical heads instead of 1.'' History ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Upon defeating King Ghidorah and sending the brass behemoth to his doom in the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her belligerent crew, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy agreed with this request and ventured into the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, he suddenly heard a sound in the sky. King Ghidorah, now the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah easily outclassed his predecessor. He fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at his foe. Though Godzilla managed to fire his thermonuclear breath in retaliation, the gray gargantuan was ultimately sent crashing into the surrounding buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. It was time for Emmy to reveal the cyclopean cyborg's most powerful technique. Energy-conducting capture cables were fired, as was the machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray at his captor. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla's eyes glowed eerily. He released his thermonuclear ray into the azure abyss, for he would escape from its restraints and return to terrorize the world another day... The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create Mechagodzilla 2 and MOGUERA. Godzilla Island After facing yet another defeat at the hands of the inhabitants of Godzilla Island, the evil alien Zaguresu immediately realized it would take noting short of a miracle if her plans for planetary conquest were to succeed. Luckily for her, that miracle soon arrived in the form of a giant vending machine-like object that gave her the choice of purchasing a monster. Her choice: Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cybernetic monster that she hoped would assist her in her invasion. She then sent the monster down to Godzilla Island, where it landed in front of Godzilla. However, several moments passed, and Mecha-Ghidorah did not move. Soon it became apparent to Zaguresu what must have happened: Mecha-Ghidorah did not have a pilot, and would not work without either a pilot or modifications allowing it to work on its own. Godzilla then ventured forward and simply knocked the cyborg over, and very soon the G-Guard Commander and Torema formulated a plan: use the robot to attack Zaguresu's ship, the Vabaruda, in a full-frontal assault. The Commander soon took off in Mecha-Ghidorah and Torema followed in her smaller ship, and the two attacked Zaguresu. For some time, the plan worked, but unfortunately a rogue asteroid knocked both the Commander and Torema back towards Earth. Using a tractor beam, Zaguresu brought Mecha-Ghidorah back to her ship and soon flew it down personally to attack Godzilla Island. Fortunately, the monsters led an attack of their own, and soon drove the robot back into space. Mecha-King Ghidorah would be called on again by Zaguresu to attack Godzilla Island, but each time the beast would be forced to flee. Soon, her leader, the Giant Dark Emperer, began to tire of her constant losses, and when Zaguresu was finally driven from Earth by Torema. Powers/Weapons After being upgraded by Futurian technologies, King Ghidorah had more powers and weapons as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Aside from his gravity beams and the power of flight at mach 4, Mecha-King Ghidorah could fire a Triple Laser Beam from his mechanical central head and was also equipped with Godzilla Capture Cables and the large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Video Games Mecha-King Ghidorah frequently appears in Godzilla video games. He's the penultimate boss in Super Godzilla (in that he's viewed as the hardest boss next to Bagan), and appears as a boss in Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact, and as the unplayable final boss in Godzilla: Domination (in which he's greatly enlarged, taking up half the area he's fought in, thus, it can be estimated that this incarnation of Mecha-King Ghidorah stands at 150-300 meters tall). In this game, he doesn't move around, but will occasionally jump, after which the player will also have or they take damage when he hits the ground and causes a shock wave/tremor that can even harm characters like Mothra , who is situated above the ground; however, jumping high would allow the player to avoid the attack. The only way to hurt Mecha-King Ghidorah is to hit his robotic head, then hit the flashing point on his body. He mostly attacks by breathing fireballs or energy blasts. When he takes enough damage, one of his organic heads will die and vanish, which results in health and energy power-ups being spawned. Eventually, the other head will die, but the robotic head takes much longer to die then the other two. Also, as Mecha-King Ghidorah takes damage, he starts attacking more often, and when down to one head he will frequently use an attack that launches a large spread of fireballs. Mecha-King Ghidorah also appears as a playable character in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (if the player uses Mechagodzilla in story mode, Mecha-King Ghidorah takes his place as the final boss), Godzilla: Save the Earth, Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. In of his playable depictions he plays similar to King Ghidorah (powerful, slow, can fly, large amount of health, decent reach) and has most of the some moves with some changes and different resistances. He does have two extra abilities, however. The first is that he has a taser attack that, if it connects, drains paralyzes his opponent and quickly drains away their energy. The taser can only be used three times, but collecting energy power-ups allows it to be used again. The other is that his block, if his energy, but it does use up energy very quickly, will absorb a weapon attack and convert it into his own health. Although he had the same rage attack as King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monster Melee (flying into the air while spinning around firing all three gravity beams), in Godzilla Save the Earth it was changed to making him temporarily invincible, and any opponent that touches him is knocked away. '''Godzilla Unleashed Bio' Height:120 meters Weight:80,000 tons "Mecha-King Ghidorah is the GDF's best attempts to use the weapons of the Vortaak to defend Earth, rather than destroy it. After King Ghidorah's defeat at the hands of an Earth Defender in one possible future, the alien monster was rebuilt with GDF technology to serve the interest of mankind. To replace King Ghidorah's natural body armor, destroyed in the re-animation process, this new incarnation has been outfitted with a powerful energy shield to reflect weapon attacks. In addition, Mecha-King Ghidorah has replenishable taser weapons, which can drain an opponent's energy reserves. With most of his original form's combat techniques intact, Mecha-King Ghidorah might stand as humanity's best hope against the Vorataak invasion." Category:Cyborg Category:Mecha Category:Kaiju Category:Ghidorah Category:Toho Kaiju